


My Guardian Angel

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike is no Angel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Written March 2007 for Stories_100. Prompt 074 - Dark

My guardian angel is a dark shadow in the night. The whisper of his footsteps always follows me. I need not turn my head to know that he is there. I take his presence on faith, I take his aid for granted.

My guardian angel's halo is a crooked wreath of cigarette smoke. He likes to fight and taunt and tease. He likes to win. He loves to flaunt his darkness.

But I see the truth he cannot hide...

My guardian angel shines more brightly than the sun. His love is blinding in its intensity.

His darkness is a lie.


End file.
